Field of the Invention
Anchoring systems and methods are disclosed that may have multiple uses in orthopaedic surgery such as joint reconstruction, ligament reconstruction, plantar plate stabilization, and similar procedures. More particularly, the anchoring system may include systems and methods for anchoring tissue, such as a plantar plate and the like, to an associated bone during and after reconstructive surgery.
Related Art
Various devices and methods have been used in the prior art for bone realignment, fixation of the bones or bone portions, and ligament reconstruction repair in order to correct for various orthopaedic conditions, such as hallux valgus, tarsometatarsal sprains, ankle ligament reconstruction, and spring ligament repair. In various reconstructive surgeries, there may be disruption of tissue associated with a bone, or joint, that is difficult to correct based on a number of factors, including, for example, access to the tissue and/or joint, and/or various stressors that arise from realignment of bones, ligaments, etc. due to the surgery. One example of such complications involves a reconstruction of the lesser toe joints. On the bottom of each lesser toe joint there is a ligament between the base of the toe and the metatarsal behind the joint, known as the plantar plate. The plantar plate acts to keep the toe in the joint and to keep the toe from elevating out of the joint. Due to various stresses, including e.g. acute injury and extended wear, the plantar plate can become overstretched or tear causing pain, deformity, and/or dislocation of the toe. The plantar plate may be partially or completely detached from the bone, requiring reattachment. In certain situations, one or more toes may need to be realigned into the joint and stabilized. This may involve the plantar plate being tightened and/or surgically repaired. Such procedures may be similar to, and/or included as part of, a correction of hammer toe deformity, hallux valgus (bunion) and the like. Repair of the plantar plate may involve re-anchoring the ligament to the associated metatarsal and/or proximal phalanx. According to known methods this may involve pinning the ligament to the associated bone to hold the structures together during healing, and typically includes the use of external restraining devices, such as a boot, for an extended period during healing.
There are numerous types of surgical procedures that may be employed to correct joint deformities, such as a bunion, that may also disrupt, and/or cause additional stress to, associated ligaments. For example, various osteotomies to realign the first metatarsal (MT) and the first metatarsophalangeal (MTP) joint do not function through the axis of deformity. Rather, they attempt to realign the bone and joint by translating and rotating the MT through a location that is accessible and minimizes complications. However, there are several complications related to altering mechanical and biological physiology of the MT, such as altering the length and position of the MT associated with this surgical procedure. Furthermore, the trauma to and shortening of the bone from sawing, and the overall disruption and weakening of attachments during what can be a prolonged healing time, may all lead to less than satisfactory results, such as re-injury of the affected joint, and/or inadequate healing. For example, as a result of corrective and reconstructive surgeries involving the metatarsal joints, the plantar plate may be disrupted during, or after, the surgery resulting in e.g. lateral or dorsal displacement of the plantar plate.
Various known corrective surgeries, such as those described above, have numerous disadvantages and drawbacks including disruption of tissues associate with the joint. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improved systems and methods that address current limitations in securing tissue to associated bones, including improving the strength, endurance and ease of securing ligaments of the affected joint to bones and the like.